I Can Wait Forever
by jinpanda25
Summary: Alex left everything behind when she left home. It was a decision she had made the moment she got the call that change everything. She moved to the place that was her mothers home, and her life changed the moment she met him. First Fanfic pls. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was about to go on stage and I wasn't nervous anymore. I've done this routine a hundred times and been on stage hundreds more. I was peeping out from the side of the stage hoping to find him already there, but he wasn't. I head back to the mirror and try to find lose hair and such, when my phone rang. I look at the screen and there was the name of the man I've been waiting to arrive.

"Hey Jay do you know you're late?" I asked joking

"I know Al. Sorry; I'm on my way right now." He said

"Okay but hurry up. You're my lucky charm remember." I said and he chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll be there. You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now I got to go I'm getting into the car now. Bye. Love you and Break a leg."

"Hopefully I don't. Love you to. Bye." And he hung up. I could here the announcer calling me up and I start to walk to the stage. The music started and I started my routine…

I could still hear the applause and cheers as I walked of the stage. I was hoping to find James (though I only call him James when I'm mad. He says when I call him James I sound like his mother) there with flowers like always after my recitals, but he wasn't. I walk to the desk and was congratulated bye my teachers and instructors. I began to take of my shoes when my phone rang. I hoped that it was Jay with an explanation on why he wasn't here, but the number calling was unknown.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hello, Al? It's Emma there's been an accident." The voice said and I recognized it as Jay's mother but it was shaky and sounded sad and I immediately stiffen. I calm myself saying that this was the reason Jay wasn't here, it was because someone in his family had an accident.

"Oh? Who was in the accident?" I ask hoping to sound calm but I know it sounded scared.

"James was killed in a car accident." She said sobbing into the phone. I dropped the phone and broke down. This wasn't happening… I was just talking to him a while ago… He wasn't dead… This was a joke right… I started crying…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is my first fanfic so i would appreciate any review. Please tell me your comment or suggestion for my story. Hope you like it. :p**

**Chapter 2**

This is going to be good for me. I kept reminding myself. Even if I had left everything I loved behind. But I didn't just leave because of nothing. I had to escape even if many told me I didn't have to, but I did. I just couldn't take it anymore. The moment I pulled myself together I filed my papers to live in my mother's home country. England. The moment I finished school I said goodbye and I was off…

I arrived at Heathrow Airport around 10 pm I quickly caught a cab and headed to the hotel. When I got there I crashed, I thought I was tired enough not to have a dream but I was wrong. I moment I drifted to sleep there he was waiting for me by the side of the stage as always. I told him that I had had a horrible dream where he died. He just laughed and said that it was just a dream. I woke up at noon, crying again. I always dream of him and when I wake up to find him gone I always cry.

I showered and ate after I woke up. I called home to tell them I was okay and to ask for my cousin or aunt's number. My dad was so happy to hear from me and I was only away for a day or so. I quickly said goodbye and dialed my cousin's number. He picked up.

"Hello?" The voice asked

"Hello, I'm looking for Tom Fletcher?" I said

"This is he speaking. Who's this?" He asked

"Hey Tom, its Al." I said

"Al who?" He asked

"Um… Your cousin Alex." I said hoping he still remembers me.

"Oh Alex! How's it going?" He asked

"Do you think we could meet up?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Well I don't see how Al. You're in Canada…" He said chuckling.

"Well that's the thing. I'm in London." I said and I heard a thud and a few seconds passed.

"Wait you're in London?" He asked shock filling he's voice. I took this to mean that he didn't want to come.

"Yeah… You don't have to come if you don't want to you know." I said feeling disappointed.

"What?! Are you kidding of course I'll come! I haven't seen you in five years!" He exclaimed

"That great!" I said feeling relived

"So I'll pick you up at five later and we'll have dinner. Kay?" He asked

"Sure. I'm staying at the InterContinental Hotel." I said and I heard him laugh "What's so funny?" I asked

"I'll tell you later. See you soon. Bye." He said

"Bye. See you soon." I replied and hung up. I sighed. I'll probably have to explain why I came to England. I really don't want to tell him or anyone else for that matter. Hopefully he won't ask much.

Tom arrived at Five like he said and we had dinner in a restaurant nearby.

"So Al, why'd you come to London?" Tom asked during dinner

"Oh see I just graduated right and I thought it would be good to start my job somewhere new so my dad set up an interview for Ashoka and I'm going to be a Program Officer." I answered. This wasn't a total lie. My dad did set up an interview it's just the first part that's the lie.

"So why'd you laugh when I said I was staying at the InterContinental Hotel?" I asked

"Well you remember that I'm in a band right?" He started to ask

"Well yeah. You told me that you're in a band, McFLY right?" I said

"Yeah well that's where we basically started and well it's funny that you happen to book that hotel." He said "So have you found a place to stay yet?"

"No I was hoping to maybe stay at the hotel for a while and then go look for a flat when I've saved up the money." I answered

"Well why don't you stay with me for awhile, just until you have enough money to get a flat." He offered with a smile. I smiled back

"Tom that would be great but I don't want to bother you or your band mates." I said just remembering that he said on the phone that he lived with them but that was like a year or two ago.

"Al I've already moved out and I'm sure Gi will love you so don't worry about it." He said

"Fine but as soon as I have the money I'm moving out okay?" I said

"Okay. So how's Jay? I haven't seen him since your last visit to England." He said. That struck a chord I hoped that he would forget about Jay or at least bring it up later. I just didn't expect to talk about it so soon.

"Uh… He's fine." I said. LIE. Hoping the lie didn't show on my face.

"Oh so what did he say about you moving to England?" He asked

"Uh… He said that we'd keep in touch and that it's okay with him just as long as I was happy." I said. LIE again. But I was relieved that the lie wasn't showing on my face.

We finished dinner and catching up and went back to the hotel. Tom took my things down to his car while I checked out of the hotel. Soon we arrived at his house which was huge. We went in to find a girl sitting on the couch. I assumed that she was Giovanna. Tom told me about her but he never sent any pictures.

"Hey Gi." Tom said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Tom." She replied looking up at him and finally noticing me. "Oh who's this?" she asked

"Gi this is my cousin Alex, Alex this is my girlfriend Giovanna." He said introducing me to her. I smiled and offered a hand, which she shook and returned the smile.

"Gi I was wondering if it would be okay if Al stayed here until she saved up to get her own place." Tom said to Gi

"I won't be a bother and it'll probably just take a month or two." I said feeling nervous. What if she said no? Maybe I could find a cheap flat? These thoughts clouded my mind.

"Sure." She said smiling at me

"Really? Thanks!" I exclaimed. I instantly loved Gio for letting me stay with them. In my excitement I hugged her and I was scared that she might push me away, but she hugged me too. And I was relieved. I only noticed now that I was becoming pessimistic about everything. I wasn't my old optimistic, nothing-can-go-wrong self. I wondered when this started. It must've happened after the accident. Since Jay's been gone my life suddenly had a dark cloud over it.

"Well Gi why don't you show her to her room and I'll get her bags." Tom said and left. Gi nodded and pulled me upstairs. She led me to the room.

"Well this is your room now. Feel free to used it any way you want." She said smiling at me. I smiled back. "Well let me just get some extra blankets for you." She said leaving me alone. I had just sat on the bed when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called and Tom came in with my bags. He set them down on the floor and came to seat next to me.

"You know Gi really seems to like you." He said

"I like her too. She's really nice." I said smiling at him.

"So how's your dancing?" He asked

"Well I quit actually." I said my voice getting a little higher at the end.

"What? Why?" He asked clearly shocked.

"Well I didn't quit dancing I just quit lessons and performing and stuff. I still practice sometimes. I just lost interest I guess." I said looking at my hands which were on my lap. I quit performing after the accident. I just didn't see the point when in it if Jay wasn't going to be there.

"Oh I see. So When's the job interview?" He asked changing the subject which I was grateful for.

"Monday actually." I said just realizing how close it was. It was still four days away but I'm scared I might not get the job.

"Oh cool. So can I drive you to the place?" He asked. So typical for Tom always thinking about others.

"Yeah that would be great." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"What's wrong Al?" He asked

"Nothing I guess I'm just a little tired. Probably just the Jet Lag, don't worry about it." I said faking a yawn. Tom looked at me skeptically. He was about to say something when Gio came in with extra blankets and pillows.

"Here you go." She said handing them to me. I was so relieved that she interrupted I didn't want to answer to whatever Tom was going to say. I might just tell him about Jay if he asked any further and I don't want to bother him about that.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"So what do you say about a tour then we'll let you rest up. You must still have Jet Lag." Gi said. Tom stood up and stood beside her giving me a this-conversation-is-not-over look.

"That would be great." I said smiling. And I followed them out the room. They showed me the whole house and introduced me to the cats. Gio also told me about an idea she had about inviting Tom's band mates for dinner tomorrow so that they could meet me. I of course said it was a brilliant idea. She also said it was an excuse for them to dress up and Tom groaned I guess he wasn't to keen with dressing up. I laughed at this. I went to bed shortly after the tour and fell asleep. I had the dream again about Jay. I always do. Again I thought it was true and I know that I'll suffer another heart break tomorrow, but for now I want to be with Jay…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up again hoping to find Jay but he still wasn't there I cry like always and when I've put myself together I head downstairs in my pajamas and robe. I find Tom and Gi in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking about dinner. I sit down on a stool by the counter but they didn't seem to notice me.

"I just don't see why we have to dress up." Tom said taking a sip of what looks to be coffee.

"Well I want the guys to make a good impression on Al." Gi said

"And it's an excuse for you to dress up." Tom said jokingly

"Yup, now go tell the guys and tell them to bring Frankie and Izzy." Gi said smiling and pushing Tom out of the kitchen.

"Fine I'll go tell them." Tom said upon leaving. Gi finally noticed that I was seating there.

"Oh morning Al. I didn't see you there." Gi said "Coffee?"

"Yes please." I answer and she hands me a cup of coffee. "So who are Frankie and Izzy?"

"Oh they're Dougie and Harry's girlfriend." Gi replied opening a cook book and flipping through the pages

"Um… Who's Dougie and Harry?" I ask and Gi look up at me amused

"I keep forgetting how little you know about McFLY." Gi said smiling. "Harry, Dougie and Danny are Tom's band mates." She replied looking back down at the book.

"Oh…" I say finishing the last of my coffee. "So do you need any help with the cooking?" I ask putting my cup in the sink and Gi looks up and smiles.

"Mind making some cookies for me?" She asks and I smile back. We spent the morning cooking and the afternoon cleaning. I liked doing work it reminded me of being back home and picking up after my brothers. After me and Gi finished we headed upstairs and got dressed. I put on a white bubble dress with a black sash. I wore my hair down in soft curls with a bow. I slipped on some flats and threw on some light make-up and headed down. Gi was setting the table when I came down. I immediately started helping her set up. I only noticed that there was someone else with us when we finished setting up.

"Al come here!" Tom called from the couch and I made my way over.

"Hey what's up?" I asked looking at him then looking at the guy beside him with curly hair wearing a red and white plaid shirt.

"This is Danny Jones one of my band mates and best mates." He said motioning to the guy in the plaid shirt "Dan this is my cousin Alex Scott. She just moved here from Canada and she's staying with us."

"Nice to meet you" Danny said holding out a hand.

"Like wise." I said shaking his hand. At that moment I looked into his eyes. They seemed familiar yet different. I don't know how long we stood like that. Neither of us breaking the moment. Tom cleared his throat and we broke apart. I could feel my face burning up.

"Well I better go and help Gi. Pleasure meeting you." I said and hurried back to Gi. She was putting finishing touches on dinner when the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Tom called heading toward the door. I could hear Tom greeting the guest and leading them into the living room.

"Hey Al! Come here again!" Tom called again. I headed over to them avoiding looking at Danny. I still felt embarrassed of the scene a while ago. There where four new people with them. Two girls and Two Boys. One of the boys had dirty blonde hair and the other one with brown hair. The girls were much like the boys one had blonde hair and the other brown both very pretty making me a bit conscious.

"What's up?" I asked. This was beginning to feel like Déjà vu…

"This are my too other band mates and best mates. Dougie Poynter" He said motioning to the blonde boy "his girlfriend Frankie Sandford" motioning to the brunette "and Harry Judd" motioning to the brown haired boy "and his girlfriend Izzy Johnston" motioning lastly to the blonde girl. "And everyone this is my cousin Alex Scott. She just moved here from Canada and is staying with us."

"Hey! Pleasure meeting you all…" I said cheerfully waving at them.

"Pleasure meeting you too." Harry said getting up from the couch and extending a hand which I shook and smiled.

"Yeah Tom's told us so much about you." Dougie said extending a hand which I again shook.

"Really?" I asked feeling surprised

"No not really…" He said and I laughed. The rest of the time before dinner was spent chatting and telling stories, embarrassing or not. The dinner was spent laughing and telling stories. I haven't laughed as much in the last 6 months. And here I was with strangers (well strangers and my cousin) laughing so hard. I had a feeling that I would really get along with them. They were all so nice. It was around 12 midnight when they decided to leave I bid them goodnight and went to help Gi and tom clean up. I went to bed after.

The next morning I got up at around 8 am. This was strange I hadn't dreamnt of anything. No Jay, nothing. Was this bad or good? Am I starting to forget Jay? Or Am I finally getting over him? Was this too soon? Its only been 6 months since the accident. That when I broke down. I kept all thought of the accident out of my mind. I hated to think about how one drunk man took away so much from me. How he took away someone I loved and didn't even care. I dried my tears and tried to look tired as if I'd just woken up. When I finished I headed into the kitchen. I found Tom and Gi dressed and eating breakfast.

"Morning guys" I said and went to grab a cup of coffee. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked noticing the bags by the door.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you Al. We're going on this couples trip thing with Dougie, Frankie, Harry and Izzy." Tom started explaining. "Is that okay with you? See we planned this before you came and I don't know-" Tom started to babble but I cut him off.

"It's fine. You guys go. I'll be fine for how long are you gone for?" I asked

"Just the weekend." Replied Gi.

"Right. I'll be fine for the weekend. I'll feed the cats, I'll clean up after them, I'll water the plants and all that. You guys go on the trip." I said

"Are you sure Al?" Tom asked worried "Something might happen and–" Tom started but I stopped him.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine just leave your emergency numbers and stuff. Okay that made me feel like a teenager but never mind that. Just go have fun and Gi please make sure he doesn't stress over this." I said sipping my coffee.

"Will do. And take care okay, I don't your brothers would like it if you got hurt here. Okay?" Gi said to me

"Yeah just go have fun this weekend. When are you guys suppose leave, you might be late." I said glancing at the clock.

"Oh shoot right now." Tom said "Okay this is what we'll do. I'll get Danny to come and keep you company and I'll email you the emergency numbers." He said

"I was just kidding about the emergency numbers Tom and I don't need a baby sitter." I said helping them with their bags.

"Well okay. But I'm still emailing you the emergency numbers." Tom said

"Okay just have fun on the trip." I said putting the bags in the car. "Gi please make sure he does." I said

"Yeah don't worry about it." She said hugging me and getting in the car. "Take care okay?" She said from the car.

"Yeah take care Al. I don't wanna be the one to tell your brothers something happened to you. They'll probably kill me if I do." Tom said hugging me. I laughed.

"Yeah. Have fun guys see ya when you get back." I said as Tom got in the car. I stood there waving until I couldn't see the car anymore. I headed back inside and got some breakfast. When I finished I had a strange idea. I wanted to see if I could still dance. I hadn't danced in 6 months. Yeah, I lied to Tom about practicing but then again I haven't been completely honest with Tom. Right there and then I promised myself I would tell Tom everything when I was ready. But that might take a while.

I dug in my bags to see if I'd brought my tights and leotards. I finally found them in the very bottom and I smiled. It really has been a long time. As I put them on I suddenly felt sad. When I practiced at home I always had Jay or brothers watching to make sure I had someone there if I got hurt. I started crying again. Crying not only because I missed Jay but also because I miss my brothers, my family, my friends and my home. I wiped my tears away as I grabbed my Ipod and my portable speakers. I put on my pointe shoes. I really need new ones mine are so worn, but I'm not throwing them away. I made my ways down to the living room where the hard wood floors were. I started moving the furniture to the sides so I could practice. I was half way done when I heard the door open and close. I turned around to find Danny there holding a bunch of DVDs. Don't these guys knock? Well I guess if you've been best friend for years and have lived with each other it doesn't matter.

"Don't tell me Tom told you I'd be alone and wants you to baby sit me." I said to him.

"Well he didn't use those words but yeah I guess." He said smiling. And sitting in one of the chairs I hadn't moved yet. Great how am I going to move that now? "Wow Tom and Gi have only been gone about an hour or so and you're already destroying their house." He said jokingly. I smiled

"I'm just moving the furniture so I can practice." I replied moving some more furniture. "And besides I'm going to put it all back." Now I only had to move the chair Danny was in and I would be done. "Could you move? I need that chair out of the way." I said looking at him.

"And what may I ask, are you going to practice?" He asked making himself comfortable in the chair. And looking directly at me.

"Ballet." I said not breaking eye contact as if a staring contest had started but no one said so. We kept like that for a good five minutes when he finally blinked. "Ha! I win now move so I can practice." I said trying to push him of the chair.

"One condition. I get to watch you practice." He said almost teasingly but still serious.

"Fine but don't laugh when I fall or do something wrong, Kay?" I asked and he nodded. "Good cause I haven't done this in a long time." I said feeling nervous. It really has been a long time. I plug my Ipod in my speakers and turn them on. I feel the familiarity of the song. I close my eyes and I imagine myself back in my old house with Jay. I smile as I start my routine. I see him smiling at me and I can't help but smile too. Too soon the song and I stopped dancing. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I hear clapping. I turned my head to see Danny clapping.

"You were amazing! I didn't know you could dance like that!" He exclaimed and I started blushing. What the hell?!?!?! You get comments like that after your recitals why are you fricken blushing?!?!?! Oh it's because you haven't been in a recital for a long time… Yeah that's the reason… When was the last time I blushed??? My last fitting for the costume I was going to wear on stage… Jay was there he told me I looked amazing in the costume. I blushed. He was the one that always made me blush even if it was just the small-

"Hello!!! Earth to Al!!!" Danny said waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head. I let myself space out again.

"Sorry Dan just got to thinking about something, what did you say?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, what was that song called?" He asked. I smiled.

"Price of Freedom, its from Final Fantasy seven I think." I said. He looked confused and I laughed. "My guy friends used to be so addicted when we were in junior high, they made me listen to all kinds of songs. But I guess I loved that one the most." I said and he smiled. "So are we going to watch those movies now??" I asked as I started moving the furniture back. I knew I wouldn't be able to practice much with Danny here. He helped me put the furniture back before answering me.

"Sure which one do you wanna watch first?" He asked and held up three DVDs. E.T., Thirteen Ghosts and The Notebook. I started laughing hysterically…

We spent the rest of the morning watching movies and just goofing off. Danny reminded me of my brothers, my friends and everybody else that I miss. I guess Danny and I will be good friends at least I hoped so….


End file.
